Sex Toy
by fantaozi08
Summary: Tao mendapatkan hadiah dari Kai dan ia mencobanya kepada sang kekasih, Kyungsoo.
1. TaoSoo (M)

Kyungsoo terengah, mendesah dan menjerit saat dirinya tak kuasa lagi akan nafsu yang membuncah. Tubuhnya yang telanjang, menampilkan tubuh putih mulus yang selalu diirikan oleh teman wanitanya di tempat kuliah.

Tapi nyatanya, kulit putih bersih itu telah berubah menjadi memerah, basah akan keringat dan terdapat bercak yang pastinya tidak akan cepat menghilang. Ini semua ulah Tao, kekasihnya yang berkebangsaan China itu -yang bahkan umurnya lebih muda satu tahun darinya- melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada tubuhnya.

Dikecup, dicium, dijilat, dan digigit. Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan segala kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Tao. Saat putingnya dipilin dan digigit, bibirnya yang dikecup dan dihisap hingga membengkak, oh jangan lupakan juga penisnya yang diurut dan hole ketat miliknya yang sedang diisi oleh vibrator.

Tao seperti niat sekali untuk menyiksa Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh, Tao stophh~. Aku suhh -dahh tak tahanhh." Kyungsoo memberontak didalam dekapan Tao. Mencoba melepaskan diri, agar tubuhnya tidak dibuat bahan percobaan oleh Tao.

Sebenarnya ini berawal dari Tao yang diberi hadiah ulang tahun oleh Jongin. Isi kadonya sungguh, ingin Kyungsoo buang. Alat sex toys dan Kyungsoo merasa getar-getir akan hal itu. Karena apa, Tao itu sebenarnya adalah orang polos yang -sayangnya- memiliki teman mesum seperti duo maknae -Jongin dan Sehun-.

Kyungsoo sudah menyangka, pasti mereka berdua sengaja menghadiahkan Tao, dengan benda laknat itu. Apalagi didalamnya juga berisi note yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo menggantung hidup-hidup mereka berdua. Dan kalian tau apa isinya,

-Hei Panda. Kuberikan kau alat yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo-hyung semakin cinta padamu. Cobalah nanti malam. Good luck!

Dari duo maknae-.

-dan setelah Tao membaca note itu, Kyungsoo merasa ada aura tak mengenakkan. Seperti sebuah ancaman yang membahayakan dirinya. Dan itu benar ketika ia mencari asal aura itu, Kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar. Dari tempatnya duduk, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Tao yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Dan jangan lupakan, tangannya yang memegang berbagai macam alat sex toys.

Kyungsoo berniat kabur, tapi entah mengapa dewi fortuna tak berpihak padanya. Dengan mudah tubuh kecilnya ditangkap dan dibanting di atas kasur yang ada di kamar Tao. Mengukung tubuh Kyungsoo di bawahnya. Tao mengeluarkan smirk yang entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa ketakutan.

Tao, pemuda tampan. Kekasih seorang Kyungsoo si wakil ketua klub vokal di universitasnya. Pria China yang ahli dalam bela diri -utamanya wushu- menjadi salah satu idola kampus. Berteman dengan duo maknae yang terkenal mesum juga menjadi anggota inti dari tim basket, membuat wanita maupun pria yang berkuliah disana rela melakukan segala macam cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda penyuka panda itu.

Dan ternyata, perhatian dari seorang Huang Zi Tao jatuh pada pria mungil yang memiliki high voice -Do Kyungsoo-. Pria yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Itu membuat semua fans dari Tao merasa iri pada Kyungsoo karena bisa menjadi kekasih dari pujaan mereka.

Kenyataannya, terkadang Kyungsoo merasa ingin teriak. Bahwa -Tao yang selama ini terlihat innocent- akan berubah menjadi seorang yang mesum jika sudah dilanda nafsu. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, mengapa kekasih polosnya itu gampang tercemar otaknya dari virus yang dikeluarkan duo maknae. Karena, yang menjadi pelampiasan dari rasa penasaran dari -Huang Zi Tao- adalah dirinya.

Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya telah memerah. Antara menahan malu, marah atau mungkin hasrat yang dibangkitkan oleh Tao. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terengah-engah ketika kecupan Tao beralir ke penis miliknya yang sedari dipijat oleh tangan Tao.

"Ahhh" desahan Kyungsoo semakin membuat Tao mempercepat kocokan dan blowjobnya. Membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang nikmat.

"Taohh ahhhh, lebihh chhepaatthhh."

Kyungsoo ingin keluar. Tapi sepertinya Tao tak mengijinkannya. Dengan tak berperi kemanusiaanya, Tao melepas segala rangsangan yang nikmat di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerang, marah. Kenapa Tao harus berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Yak, Tao. Kau gila hah!" Kyungsoo marah semarahnya. Ia memukul keras kepala Tao, menyalurkan segala emosinya.

"Aww, hyung it's hurt." Tao mengelus kepalanya."Kau melakukan KDRT hyung."

"Aku? Memangnya kau tidak, ha! Cepat lakukan lagi, jangan menggantungku seperti ini."

"Kenapa sekarang hyung terlihat semakin menggairahkan jika marah." goda Tao

"Bastard! Cepat lakukan."

"Tidak, sebelum kau memohon padaku." Tao memasang wajah angkuhnya. Tangan besarnya ia arahkan ke anal Kyungsoo yang berisi vibrator. Mengeluarkannya kasar, dan menciptakan ringisan di bibir kissable milik kekasihnya.

"Memohonlah hyung, hurry up!"

Kyungsoo terdiam, matanya menatap nyalang kearah Tao. Apakah harus dirinya memohon kepada Tao layaknya pelacur diluaran sana. Kyungsoo malu, tapi jika tidak ia tak bisa menyalurkan nafsunya.

"Okay. Tao please ride me, fuck me with your big dick! Aku membutuhkanmu, Tao."

Shit!

Kyungsoo terlalu menggoda jika didiamkan. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo berkata dan menampilkan ekspresi sedemikan bitchy-nya. Jika begini, Tao merasa tak kuat untuk menggagahi Kyungsoo.

"Dengan senang hati, my Lord."

Tao mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo. Membuat sang empunya merona. Untuk awal, Tao hanya mengecup ringan seluruh wajah Kyungsoo. Tapi tak selang begitu lama, ciuman ringannya berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman menuntut. Memaksa Kyungsoo untuk saling bertukar air liur.

Tangan Tao pun dengan lihainya menggoda puting merah Kyungsoo. Dipilinnya hingga kekasihnya itu menggelinjang, meronta dalam kenikmatan. Tapi segala rangsangan yang diberikan Tao tak hanya itu saja. Bibirnya sudah beralir ke leher, menciptakan bercak kemerahan dan tak lupa tangan satunya juga di gunakan untuk menggoda penis mungil Kyungsoo.

Menghantarkan segala kenikmatan yang memabukkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh~, taohh! I willhhh comehh." dan tak lama Kyungsoo keluar. Mengotori tangan besar milik Tao.

Nafasnya terengah, tapi bibirnya tersenyum puas. Kyungsoo merasa lega sekarang.

"Sudah keluar, cepat sekali." Tao menyeringai. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mendengus kasar. Tanpa kata ia mendorong Tao, menelantangkan tubuh tinggi di atas kasur dengan dirinya yang berada di atasnya. Uhhh~ uke on top.

"Well, kurasa sekarang giliranku memuaskanmu."

Segera Kyungsoo melancarkan aksinya. Seperti yang di lakukan Tao, Kyungsoo juga melakukannya ke tubuh Tao. Membawanya keciuman panas dan menggoda penis besar yang masih terbungkus celana itu.

Setelah berciuman panas, tangan-tangan lentik Kyungsoo membuka cepat celana jins dan tak lupa juga underwarenya juga. Seolah Kyungsoo tak sabara untuk mencicipi batang kemaluan kekasihnya itu.

"Wow, calm down sayang. Kau tidak akan kehilangan penisku."

Tak menghiraukan perkataan Tao, Kyungsoo lebih memilih memijit pelan milik kekasihnya. Matanya terlihat seperti singa yang ingin menerkam mangsanya. Tanpa kata, Kyungsoo membawa penis Tao ke dalam mulutnya. Dikulum, dihisap, dijilati dan digigiti pelan. Menggoda kekasihnya yang tampan.

"Ahhh." Tao mendongak, service dari sang kekasih membuat dirinya lupa daratan. Selagi ia masih memiliki kesadaran, Tao menarik kepala Kyungsoo. Menjauhkannya dari kejantanannya yang menegak itu. Balas membating Kyungsoo ke kasur lalu menindihnya.

"Cukup basa-basinya. Ayo kita mulai ke intinya, hyung."

Kyungsoo mengumpat kasar. Oh My God! Ini adalah sex terhebat yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Tao. Entah Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih atau tidak kepada duo maknae, karena mereka Kyungsoo bisa melihat sisi liar Tao yang berbeda dengan kegiatan intim mereka yang sebelumnya.

Tao terlihat seperti seorang pencandu sex yang sangat pro dalam memainkan tubuh partnernya menggunakan sex toy. Seperti sekarang, Kyungsoo hanya bisa merintih nikmat. Lubangnya yang berisi vibrator disodok kasar oleh Tao. Penisnya di beri cock ring dan putingnya di jadikan mainan oleh Tao. Dihisap, dipilin dan digigit. Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan keniknatannya.

"Yahhh, disitu Taohh. Lebihh cepat hhh fast- terhh." pinta Tao.

"Kau nikmat, hyung. So delicious!" lalu bibir Tao meraup bibir bengkak milik Kyungsoo. Mengajak bertarung lidah dan bertukar saliva.

Genjotannya di tubuh bagian bawah Kyungsoo semakin dipercepat. Mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam sang kekasih. Cairan precum keluar sedikir demi sedikit, semakin memperlancar kegiatan keluar masuknya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terhentak kasar, matanya membuka menutup dan bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan. Begitu nyaring dan itu semakin membakar hawa nafsu sang dominan.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya, Tao membalik kasar tubuh Kyungsoo. Doggy style~ dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin menjerik kencang. Frustasi, ia lampiaskan nafsunya dengan mencengkram sprei yang bahkan sudah tak berbentuk. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan ke bantak ketija Tao semakin bersemangat menghujam lubangnya.

"Ahh tao-ahh, mmhh aku inghhinn keluar ahh." ingin keluar tapi penisnya di lapisi cock ring. Kyungsoo frustasi. Ingin menonjok Tao yang seenaknya menunda ia ingin buang sperma.

"Sebentarhh lagi. Bersama hyunghh!" genjotan itu semakin cepat. Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya, mencari oksigen untuk bernapas. Sungguh hujaman kasar dari Tao membuatnya lupa cara bernapas.

Ketika Tao merasa dirinya dekat dengan pelepasannya, ia membuka cook ring yang melapisi penis mungil Kyungsoo dan menggantikannya dengan jari jempolnya. Menutuk lubang urin itu agar Kyungsoo tidak datang mendahuluinya. Lalu tangan satunya ia arahkan ke vibrator yang bersarang di hole kemerahan, tanpa menghentikan gerakannya Tao melepas vibrator itu dan membuangnya.

Setelah itu ia kembali membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadap kearahnya. Kaki putih itu, ia buka lebar agar semakin leluasa untuk menyodok lubang yang bahka sekarang terlihat memerah dan melar. Kyungsoo mendesah-desah dan Tao mempercepat genjotannya.

Tak lama kemudian, baik Kyungsoo ataupun Tao mendesah lega. Mereka sama-sama keluar. Dengan Tao yang memenuhi lubang Kyungsoo dengan spermanya dan Kyungsoo yang membasahi area sekitar perut mereka setelah pelepasnnya.

Ketika mereka telah sadar akan nikmatnya pencapain keluarnya hasrat, Tao membawa Kyungsoo ke ciuman dalam namun tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Hanya cinta dan kasih sayang dicurahkan.

"Hhh, terima kasih. Ini adalah kado terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan untukku." Tao berkata setelah sesi ciuman -after sexnya-. Menyatuka kening mereka berdua dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Saling menghantarkan cinta lewat tatapan mata yang beradu pandang itu.

"Wo ai ni, my beloved Kyungsoo."

"Nado saranghae, my panda."

"Hhhh, hyung. Penisku tegang lagi." ucap Tao dengan wajah polosnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia lupa kalau Tao masih belum mengeluarkan penisnya itu.

"Yak, aku sudahh capek. Ahhhhhh!!"

Ingin menghalangi niat Tao, tapi Kyungsoo sudah dibuat tak berdaya lagi oleh Tao dengan genjotan yang bahkan jauh lebih liar dari sebelumnya.

-Kita doakan semoga Kyungsoo segera selamat dari cengkraman kekasihnya yang dibutakan nafsu-.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kelelahan akibat aktivitas olahraga yang dilakukannya tadi malam. Bangkit dari kasur ia duduk di pinggirannya lalu mengambil handphone hitamnya. Keningnya mengernyit ketika melihat ada notification pesan. Dan itu dari sahabat pandanya.

From: Panda china

To: Me

Its awesome. Aku mencoba apa yang kau tulis di note itu. Dan hasilnya, tidak buruk. Well aku berterima kasih padamu, black kim.

Note:

Coba itu ke bocah albino

.


	2. KaiHun (M) side story TaoSoo

Sehun terengah, nafasnya habis karena harus berlari mengelilingi kampus hanya untuk mencari Jongin. Ah~ ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun sahabat pandanya alias Tao.

Sehun sudah ingin menyerah. Ia sudah mencari-cari Jongin dari kantin, ruang kelas, perpustakaan -eh mana mungkin Jongin ada disana-, dan terakhir...

Yah, Sehun lupa. Ruang latihan dance. Jongin pasti ada disana.

'Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku lupa'

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, kaki panjang Sehun berlari menuju gedung bagian kanan kampus, tempat latihan dance berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin yang waktu itu sedang enak-enaknya latihan dance untuk persiapan pensi kampus, tiba-tiba pintu yang ada di ruangan itu dibuka dengan kasar sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi debuman yang keras dan membuat Jongin terkejut.

Untung Jongin tidak mengalami serangan jantung, kalau iya habis dah.

Baru ingin memarahi siapa yang berani membuka pintu dengan tidak sopannya, Jongin melihat si pelaku yang tak lain adalah Sehun membuatnya terdiam. Mulutnya menganga, matanya berkilat -jika dilihat ada seberkas nafsu- dan

ohhh My God!!

Jongin merasa mendapatkan jackpot. Terang saja, Sehun datang kemari dengan penampilan yang bisa membuat iman para top terguncang, tak terkendali. Alias imannya goyah.

Tak terkecuali dirinya.

Lihat saja Sehun. Kemeja putih yang dipakainya sudah basah -mungkin oleh keringat-, bibir cherry yang tipis itu sedikit terbuka mengais oksigen di sekitarnya, nafas tersengal, muka memerah, rambut lepek dan berantakan.

Dan entah kenapa Jongin malah berpikiran kalau Sehun itu seperti korban yang habis diperkosa.

'Sial sekali. Jongin tahan.'

Sungguh Jongin tergoda.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menetralkan pikirannya yang sudah mulai kotor. Tak habis pikir, bukankah ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun berpenampilan menggoda seperti ini

—itu menurut Jongin.

Telanjang bareng aja sering dan sekarang, Jongin merasa salah tingkah cuma gara-gara gini.

Uhhh!!! Tapi Sehun itu keliatan sexy deh sekarang.

"...ngin...Jongin.." panggil Sehun sambil menepuk pipi Jongin

Dan seketika Jongin sadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan Jongin bisa merasakan deruan napas Sehun.

"Hmmm..." gumam Jongin

"Hei, kau tak apakan?" tanya Sehun dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Berpikir kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin jadi aneh seperti ini.

"Sungguh tak apa? Soalnya hari ini kau aneh.."

"Aku baik. Hmm ada apa?" tanya Jongin

"Ohh, iya. Jongin apa kau ingat hari ini?"

"Sekarang hari sel-- Shit, ini ulang tahun si panda kan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Jadi kau sudah punya kado untuk Tao?

" Tidak—

—tapi sepertinya aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk Tao. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun cemberut. Tiba-tiba Jongin menariknya keluar dari ruang latihan menuju parkiran kampus, dengan berlari.

Ingat BERLARI!!

Padahalkan dia masih capek karena berkeliling kampus mencari Jongin.

"Jja turun, sudah sampai."

Sehun menatap toko didepannya. Terasa familiar, inikan

"Bukannya ini toko milik Chanyeol hyung. Kenapa kesini?"

"Kau akan tau.." dan setelah itu Jongin meninggalkan Sehun di belakangnya. Lalu masuk ke toko.

Kling!!

Jongin membuka pintu toko dan menahannya. Menyuruh Sehun untuk masuk duluan baru dirinya.

"Selamat dat-- ohh kalian." Chanyeol menatap kedua orang didepannya.

"Hai hyung" ucap Sehun.

"Hai"

Jongin mendekati Chanyeol, "Hyung, apa pesananku sudah datang?"

"Pesanan apa?"

"Ihh yang 2 minggu lalu itu, hyung"

Chanyeol memasan muka berpikir. "Ohh, aku ingat. Sudah datang dari kemarin."

"Pesanan apa sih, Jongin kok gak cerita?"

"Buat kejutan sayang!" dan seketika mukanya berubah merah.

—ohh ternyata Sehun malu.

"Kalian disini tidak ingin pamer kemesraan kan? Yasudah aku bungkus dulu barangmu."

"Hyung, bisakah kau bungkus satu untuk Tao. Hari ini panda ulang tahun."

"APA!!! Kau serius mau kasih sex-- hmmmmpphh..." Jongin langsung membekap mulut Chanyeol. Gawat kalau Sehun tau dengan barang yang dipesannya itu.

"Yak, sebenarnya apa yang kau tutupi dariku Jongin.." marah Sehun

"Hehe itu..."

Belum selesai Jongin berbicara, Chanyeol menyelanya,

"Dia pesan dua paket sex toy dan sekarang Jongin ingin satu diberikan untuk Tao."

"Apa?? Kau gila? Tao itu polos dan kau ingin mencemarinya?"

"Sehun, aku hanya..."

Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyela,

"Sudahlah, ini barangmu." Chanyeol memberikan 2 bungkus paper bag kepada Jongin

"Dan yang ini hadiah untuk Tao, dariku." lalu paperbag kecil berwarna abu-abu ia berikan.

"Hmm, apa hyung sudah baikan dengan Tao?" tanya Sehun setelah mengambil paperbag dari Chanyeol untuk Tao.

Chanyeol terdiam. Lalu ia menghela napas berat. "Tidak.." jawabnya.

Jongin dan Sehun mengannguk. Tanda mengerti. Mereka tahu baik Tao maupun Chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik.

"Yasudah sana pergi, aku mau tutup." usir Chanyeol.

"Ishh, aku pergi." lalu Jongin menarik Sehun keluar dari toko itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin memberi ini, Jong?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya..—"

Hening sebentar,

"—memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah tidak memperdulikan tv yang sedang menyala, bungkus snack yang sudah kosong maupun masih yang tersisa separuh yang berserakan. Minuman dingin yang bahkan sudah tumpah mengotori lantai dan karpet, tak membuat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok indah yang ada didepannya.

Oh Sehun adalah sosok yang dianggap sebagai saudara, teman, partner dan orang yang ia kasih. Lebih dari itu, Sehun merupakan hal terindah yang pernah ia miliki. Seseorang yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan menjadi pasanganya, bahkan sejak mereka masih didalam kandungan. Jongin tak pernah berhenti bersyukur, karena ia bisa memiliki hati, jiwa dan raga kekasihnya.

Mengklaim tubuh putih pucat dengan kecupan yang menghasilkan warna merah keunguan. Menandakan bahwa Sehun hanya akan menjadi miliknya dan akan begitu selamanya.

"Jonginhh..." Sehun mendesah ketika Jongin menghisap kuat lehernya. Bercak merah muncul dan itu tidak akan mudah untuk hilang. Setidaknya butuh tiga hari untuk sekedar memudarkan warnanya.

Jongin terus menjelajahi leher jenjang Sehun sambil bergumam, 'sebut namaku sayang..' lalu bibirnya beralih ke puting kemerahan milik Sehun. Memilin, menghisap dan menggigit tonjolan merah kecoklatan itu hingga membuat Sehun menggelinjang nikmat.

"Cium aku, hhhh... Jonginhh~" pintanya.

Dan dengan senang hati Jongin menuruti permintaan sang kekasih. Mengecup pelan, lalu mulai melakukan deep kiss hingga Sehun kewalahan melawan dominasi lidah Kai di mulutnya. Tapi bukan Sehun jika ia semudah itu untuk menyerah.

Dengan cepat, Sehun menarik wajah Jongin. Mencoba memutuskan kontak ciuman mereka. Dan berhasil. Setelah itu secepat kilat, dimana keadaan awalnya ia berada di bawah kukungan Jongin sekarang menjadi sebaliknya. Ia telah berada diatas tubuh Jongin dan duduk di perut bagian bawahnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu merendahkan wajahnya. Mengecup pelan mata, lalu hidung dan terakhir bibir tebal Jongin. Untuk seperkian detik mata mereka saling memandang lalu Sehun memutusnya dengan membawa Kai ke sebuah lumatan panas diantara mereka.

Tangan putihnya sudah mencengkram kuat pipi Jongin, meminta agar menciumnya lebih dalam. Sedangkan Jongin sudah memulai aksinya. Mengarahkan tangannya menelusuri pahatan indah didepannya. Dimulai dari membelai punggung sang kekasih, lalu beralih turun ke pinggul dan butt sintal Sehun.

Belaian sensual dan ciuman panas semakin membakar gairah Jongin dan Sehun. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang saling mengalah untuk memanjakan pasangannya. Memberi sentuhan sana-sini, menebar kecupan dan kissmark sehingga membuat sang lawan menggelinjang nikmat.

Tangan Jongin mulai gencar, menggoda tubuh putih itu sebelum membuka semua pakaian yang melekat. Membuat tubuh Sehun menjadi polos, tanpa ada perlindungan apapun. Mata Jongin menjelajah, menyusuri kulit seputih susu yang begitu lembut dan hal yang paling Jongin suka adalah tubuh itu terdapat bercak-bercak merah. Yang nyatanya adalah hasil kemesumannya yang dilakukan dengan Sehun sejak hari-hari kemarin dan Jongin yakin ruam itu akan semakin banyak jika kegiatan panasnya berlanjut pada tahap yang lebih intim lagi.

"Ahhhh, Jonginhh... Ahhhh" Sehun mendesah kala bibir tebal Jongin menyusui pada putingnya. Dengan tangan yang satunya sudah beralih pada bokong padat milik Sehun.

"Sehun, kau tau... kau terlihat menggairahkan sekarang." ucap Jongin sambil mengulum cuping milik Sehun. Tangannya mengelus-elusbatang kemaluan Sehun yang berdiri tegak.

"Jonghhh, ahhh janganhhnn"

"Tahan sayang, sebentar ada yang aku lupa"

Jongin bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja. Mengambil satu paperbag yang tadi diambilnya di tempat Chanyeol.

"Yak kau serius. JONGIN kau biadab" teriak Sehun.

Oh God, serius Jongin mau memakai sex toy sialan itu. Gila, Jongin gila.

"Tenang saja Sehun, ini akan nikmat" Lalu dengan cepat Jongin menyambar lagi bibir kemerahan milik Sehun mengulumnya dengan cepat, secepat tangannya yang kini beraksi di depan lubang kenikmatan milik kekasih pucatnya.

Pertama ia memasukkan satu jarinya yang membuat Sehun meringis di sela ciuman panas mereka. Seakan tak peduli dengan ringisan sang bottom, Jongin menambah lagi menjadi dua jari dan membuat gerakan menggunting disana. Melebarkan hole yang terlihat sempit itu.

—padahal sudah sering dibobol masih sempit saja. Pikir _Jongin._

"Jonghh pehhh... lannhh" ucap Sehun ketika Jongin melepaskan ciumannya.

Merasa cukup Jongin mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari hole pink menggoda. Tangannya mengambil paperbag dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah vibrator berwarna hitam, ukurannya tidak sebesar milik Jongin yang super big tapi itu dengan panjang 15 cm cukup mengobrak-abrik lubang kekasihnya.

"Sekarang babak utamanya"

Dengan seringaian Jongin memasukkan vibrator itu dengan perlahan. Kegiatan itu membuat Sehun kembali melenguh, menggeram dan memdesah antara sakit dan nikmat yang dirasanya. Ohhh Jongin, kau sepertinya membuat rasional seorang Oh Sehun menghilang.

"Ahhh, Jonghh nginhh ahh jangnnhh— annhh"

"Hmmm, unncch akkhhh"

"Kau menikmatinya sayang. Padahal ini hanya penis buatan, kau sudah mendesah-desah. Bagaimana nanti kalau penis ku ini yang ada didalam pasti kau akan pingsan overdosis rasa nikmat"

Uhh terkutuk mulut dan omongan kotor milik Jongin

"Suhhdah stophh nnh, akuhh— mau penis mu sajahh. Keluarkan hhhh mmhh benhhdahh iniihh"

Selain rasional, hilang sudah harga diri Sehun.

"Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu"

Dengan cepat Jongin melempar vibrator itu membuangnya ke sembarangan tempat. Lalu secepat kilat ia memangku Sehun dalam pangkuannya membawa dalam ciuman dalam.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Jongin memasukkan kebanggaannya kedalam lubang kenikmatan yang menghantarkan mereka ke surga dunia. Meresapi dinding-dinding ketat yang meremas penis keras miliknya itu.

"Bergerak sayang" ohhh, Uke on top.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jonginnnnhh ahhh akkuuhh mau keluar akkhh"

Sehun sudah diujung pelepasan. Matanya mulai berkabut menatap Jongin yang kini memberikan bite pada leher dan tulang selangkanya.

"Bersama sayang..."

Lalu dengan geraman dari Jongin dan terikan dari Sehun megantarkan mereka pada kenikmatan dunia yang membuat mereka menjadi candu.

"Akkhhh"

"Kau capek?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sudah tidur saja"

Tanpa babibu lagi Sehun menyamankan dirinya di pelukannya Jongin, beruang kesayangannya. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menuntaskan hasrat buang air kecilnya. Mata tajam ia arahkan ke gundukan yang ada di atas ranjang. Disana ada Sehun yang sedang meringkuk dibaluti dengan selimutnya yang melorot. Menampilkan leher bahu dan punggung yang kini terdapat banya ruam merah hasil pertarungan hebat dirinya dan Sehun di ruang tamu.

Tentu saja juga tambahan ronde yang dilakukan di kamar ini juga.

Drrt, drrt

Bunyi ponsel mengalihkan pandangan Jongin, lalu dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya di meja dekat ia berdiri. Membaca pesan yang masuk lalu dengan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi seringaian jahil.

'Dasar panda gila' pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Siapa yang bilang bahwa Tao itu polos, Jongin sekali lihat sudah bisa menebak jika panda jadi-jadian itu hanya juga seorang pencandu—

—pencandu sex tentunya)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KaiHun side story...

Lah asal usul Tao dapet sex toy ya dari si maknae maknae nakal ini :D


End file.
